This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the floribunda rose class. This new variety was created by Lillian Saville under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., in June of 1996 by artificially pollinating the seed parent ‘MORpoly’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453) with pollen from ‘KORresia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,509, expired).
Idyllic goals of this breeding program were to produce unique, diminutive size roses with good vigor, disease resistance and hardiness along with fragrance and abundant, hybrid tea type, exhibition form blooms throughout the growing season. Roses chosen as pollen and seed parents for this program are chosen for having 2 or more of the qualities of hybrid tea, exhibition form; abundance of bloom; vigor; disease resistance; hardiness; fragrance. These roses are crossed with miniature roses having, primarily, abundant bloom production and any other of those additional qualities. In an attempt to breed toward this end, ‘MORpoly’ was selected for its diminutive size, abundance of yellow blooms with little fade, and its vigor. The pollen parent selected. ‘KORresia’, was selected because it is vigorous and hardy, with good bloom production, above average disease resistance and fragrant, non-fading yellow flowers. Ten seedlings resulted from this cross but this new cultivar is the only one selected out for further evaluation. Although this new invention is not a miniature or mini-flora rose, it appeared to have qualities we wanted to use in further hybridizing. Outside testing has shown it has vigor, abundance of bloom, extreme hardiness and excellent disease resistance.
This present invention bares resemblance to its parents. Traits specifically from its seed parent are its vigor and branching plant habit. From its pollen parent are form and size of flowers and foliage. Flowers of both the seed parent and pollen parent are a darker yellow than this new invention. Additionally, the most notable difference from its seed parent is size, ‘MORpoly’ being of the miniature rose class and this new invention being a much larger floribunda. Other than deepness of color, differences from its pollen parent are in the plant habit, with ‘KORresia’ being more upright, and in flower form, the new invention being more cupped, especially in the newly opened bloom.